Kings and Queens
by Solaris2904
Summary: Mary chooses to marry Sebastian instead of Francis. Obviously takes a turn away from historical accuracy. Rated T for language and themes later on.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't let your mother put ideas in your head about my ability to protect you, because I will be King. We can force the Pope's hand."

"I know that."

"With me, you are free and wild. You can be who you are, and I will always put you first."

"Sebastian, please listen-"

"Say that you love me. Say it to me once, because I know that you do."

"I love you, Sebastian"

"Say it. Say the rest. I need to hear it."

"I've made my choice, about who to marry-"

"Mary, it could be me, be us, you could be yourself"

"And it will be, Sebastian-"

"Mary, please- wait, what?"

"If you'd let me finish a single sentence, you might understand. I'm choosing you-"

This time she didn't mind the interruption as Sebastian's lips crushed against hers, she had known for a while how she had felt about Sebastian. She used to think the only kind of love was what she felt for Francis but in truth that didn't feel like love anymore, it paled in comparison to what she felt now. The kiss only lasted for seconds but both were lost in it.

"Are you sure, this has to be your choice, is this what you want?"

"Yes, this, you are what I want, we can figure everything else out after tomorrow. If it's what you want then we will be wed."

"Oh, Mary. If I ever say I do not want you then you can start treating me for insanity"

Both laughed heartily before joining their lips again. Tomorrow would be the happiest day for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary woke up to the sound of her ladies arriving.

"Come on, it's your wedding day, if there's one day to wake up on time it's today." Kenna exclaimed as ashe saw Mary still in bed.

"I'm awake, don't worry"

"You're dress is here, its stunning Mary, you'll be beautiful" Greer walked in with some servants behind her carrying her dress for the day.

Mary bounded out of bed to look at it.

"It's beautiful"

"Lets get you into it then" Lola said as she walked towards the rest of the girls.

The next couple of hours were dedicated to making Mary look perfect for her wedding, by the time the wedding time arrived she looked beautiful and practically glowing with her joy.

* * *

Sebastian stood at the end of a short aisle waiting silently for the music to start announcing Mary arrival, he couldnt believe he had had this fortune, that she had chosen him. It had gone entirely against Catherine's plan but Marie de Guise seemed happy with Mary's choice.

The music began and Sebastian turned to see Mary's ladies enter the room and then the room may as well have been completely empty except for them as he saw Mary. She looked beautiful, the dress suiting her figure perfectly, but the best feature and the one that held his eye was the glowing smile on her face, all doubt that this was what she wanted flew from him mind, that smile was proof that she was choosing him out of complete love. He was what she wanted.

They went through the ceromony with ease, saying the words with earnest. Neither could help looking over at the other with love.

* * *

Sebastian lead Mary onto the dance floor for their first dance, to hold her in his arms was the most joy he had ever felt, twirling her around the dance floor to the music anyone could see the joy and adoration on both of their faces.

"Mary, it's time for the consummation." Lola had come to let Mary know it had gotten to that time in the evening. A small blush crept up Mary's cheeks as she thought about what was about to happen.

"Yes, alright." She went with her friend as Sebastian was taken by the men in the party.

They saw each other again in the bedroom they were to share for the night, their first night together.

He saw in Mary's eyes that she was nervous for the evening.

"Right, leave us for the evening, please." Sebastian said to the room as a whole. Although it was the custom to have witnesses they couldn't argue with the two of them so everyine left, only to look on through the secret windows both of them knew existed along the wall of the room.

It was easy for both of them to forget those windows existed when they looked into each others eyes.

"It's just us now Mary"

She just nodded in response. Sebastian moved towards her and took her into his arms, held her close to kiss her, gently but firmly she felt his lips against hers. They slowly started to move slowly towards the bed, not losing contact of their lips. Sebastian gently lay Mary down and pressed himself to her, in such a way there was no weight on her body but she could feel every inch of him flush against her.

"Tell me if you want me to stop Mary, I know it's supposed to but it doesn't have to happen now, if you're not ready"

"I am, Sebastian, I don't want you to stop"

So he didnt, his hands ventured up her shift while hers did the same up his, along his torso, feeling his muscles. She felt more than heard the groans coming from him and she returned in kind with moans of her own. Their union became complete slowly and softly, Sebastian being purposely gentle towards Mary, slowly they moved together until both reached the high of their pleasures together. Sebastian pulled away and rolled over to hold Mary's back against his front, he held her close and tightly.

"I love you Mary, thank you for choosing me"

"I love you too Sabastian, thank you for choosing me too."

Both swiftly fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary woke up still wrapped in Sebastian's arms, she had never had a more comfortable sleep, she knew they had things they had to discuss, to decide now that they were married. The thought of all the things that needed doing had her waking up quickly.

"Good morning, wife." Sebastian could tell Mary was awake, he had been awake for a while, just watching her, look so peaceful next to him.

"Good morning, husband." Mary rolled over to see a bright smile on Sebastians face, she knew she looked just as happy.

"I love the way that sounds from you."

"So do I. But there are things to figure out, now we are married." Sebastian looked as if he was expecting this conversation.

"What would you like to talk about, if there's anything urgent we would be better off discussing it now before the servants come and take you away from me."

"Things will be a little odd until you are officially legitimised, you still need to learn the ways of a king, hopefully you will have plenty of time for that though. And I don't want Catherine killed, can't we convince Henry to just send her away?"

"I will learn to be king from the best Queen, I know you will make me a great king. As for Catherine, and her children, I will see what I can do when I talk to Henry later."

"I don't want the children to be harmed, or uprooted from here, if they could stay at court, as princes still, technically they are still in line for the throne and children of the king."

"Don't worry Mary, I'll make sure they are looked after and can stay here, I don't see Francis wanting to stay but the others we can keep here."

"Thank you Sebastian."

"You're welcome, now we have one more thing to sort out before our servants take us away." Sebastian said suggestively while rolling slightly so he was hovering above her.

"Oh, what would that be?"

Instead of answering, he kissed her deeply and rather showed her exactly what he wanted to do.

* * *

Sebastian was right, they hadn't had much time before the servants, along with Mary's ladies came and took them away to get them ready for the days duties. Mary spent the day entertaining her mother, she was glad to see how happy her mother was with the decision to marry Sebastion, claiming that she was happy with anything that made her daughter so happy, it would have much the same outcome for Scotland after all. It was quickly revealed that the marriage needn't have been so rushed as Queen Mary of England was in fact still alive, a fact that Henry was not happy to find out.

Sebastian found himself lucky to have spoken to him about the issues of Catherine and her children before that bit of information had reached him, he had thankfully agreed to make all her children welcome at French court as part of the Royal family and to simply put Catherine aside and into a convent, she would live a simple life, without the luxuries she was used to, but she would live. He really only pushed the issue for Mary, he couldn't find it in himself to care about the women that had caused Mary so much pain since her arrival to France. But Mary's compassion and kindness was endless and possibly more for Francis than Catherine she was insistant she be saved, he would deny her nothing so he had made it so.

* * *

Finally in the evening, they were in each others company again, Sebastian didn't care that all eyes were on them in that moment, he ran to her and kissed her strongly. Most of the room sighed and clapped in approval of the happy newly-weds, it was clear their were still some people who were against the pairing but they would have to get used to it now.

"Put her down and come here Sebastian." Henry called to him loudly, though with a smile on his lips and in his eyes.

"Yes father?"

"It's been made official, the vatican has deemed you my legitimate heir, you are the next in line to the throne of France."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry guys, I've kind of been neglecting this fanfic but I'm back at it now so I hope you enjoy, don't forget to keep reviewing.**

* * *

There were exclaimations of shock and joy all around the room at Henry's announcent, Sebastian was shocked that things had moved so quickly. Mary had pulled him into another hug and he hugged her back, he knew he was supposed to be happy about it but he just felt numb, all he had really wanted from all of this was to keep Francis safe and of course Mary, he never wanted to be king. He could feel panic setting in but tried not to let it show, their were people all around him, he couldn't look weak now. He saw Mary's face as she pulled away from the hug, she had the biggest smile on her face, for her this was everything she wanted, he couldn't help but smile in return, she helped him feel calm.

"A feast is in order I think, a celebration." Henry announced to the room, he had come to stand next to his son now.

The room was in general agreement at that, there were still plenty of people against the union and change in status gained by him but everyone loved the feasts and he knew Henry was doing it to attempt to bring people round to the idea, he hoped it would work. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Francis, Henry had been insistant he stay until after the wedding and to see his mother off to the convent, Sebastian expected him to leave as soon as Catherine was on her way, as Francis left the room he knew this was going to be the last chance to talk to him. He excused himself and followed Francis down the hallway.

"Francis!"

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"I know, but I need to say something to you." He touched Francis's arm to stop him stood in front of him.

"Fine, I guess as my future king, I have no choice but to listen to you." His voice was bitter as he spoke.

"I'm still your brother Francis, I know things got bad, but Mary made her choice, I didn't make her choose me."

"I know, and I don't fault her for making it, but you knew I loved her, a brother wouldn't do this!" His voice was rising now.

"If she'd chosen you, would you have walked away!?" Sebastian rose his voice to match Francis's and the question made Francis stop. "You knew I loved her too but there's no doubt that if she came to you instead, you would have married her."

Francis couldn't think of a response, they both knew Sebastian was right about that, he never would have denied marrying Mary.

"You love her that much?" Sebastian laughed as Francis said that, he really had no idea.

"More than you know, trust me. I couldn't turn that down, you know you wouldn't. It would have hurt but I still wouldn't have wanted to lose you as my brother if married her instead. I get if you want to leave, take some time, but just come back, please. I think I'm going to need your help with this king stuff." Francis laughed softly, it was the first smile Sebastian had seen on him in days.

"I'll come back, after a while." The two shared a handshake.

Sebastian heard a noise behind Francis and both looked over to see Mary stood a little ways down the hallway from them. She had a slight smile on her face when she saw the two men grasping hands. They dropped the handshake when they saw her and Francis's smile dropped slightly.

"I should go, my mother leaves tomorrow, I will too."

"We will both be there to see her off and then to see you off, have you spoken to her at all?"

"Not since the day she made her choice."

Mary saw her husband make a gesture for her to come closer, she hadn't spoken to Francis since she told him she was choosing Sebastian. She wasn't sure what to say to him now but she went closer as Sebastian as he suggested.

"Hello Francis."

"Mary." All three of them could feel the awkwardness.

"I hear you're going away for a time, where do you think you will travel to?"

"I'm going to Paris first, after that I'm not so sure."

"Well, we look forward to hearing about it on your return." He could see the qustion in her eyes.

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back, in a few months." He was happy to see her smile at that. "Where are you going for your wedding tour?"

"Well we didn't plan anything because of the short notice but Henry has offered a Chateau nearby that we can have for the next month, we leave in a couple of days."

"I'm sure you'll have a great time."

With that Francis had to go and see his mother was ready to leave in the morning.

"That went better than expected." Sebastian laughed when Mary said that, she seemed exhale a breath she had been holding for a while. "We should get ready for this feast."


	5. Chapter 5

Their month away had been amazing, Mary didn't want to go back to the drama that surrounded court again, they had only just left and she already missed the time with Sebastian.

"Can't we just go back, spend our lives in the peace and quiet. Just us?"

"If only, I know what I got into when I fell for a queen, you would never leave your duty and I won't expect it."

"Spoken like a true king. I still don't want to go back though."

"You'll be ok, we will face it all together."

Mary just smiled at her husband, she knew that with Catherine gone so were most of their problems, but French court was always full of drama and danger.

* * *

When they arrived they were seperated almost instantly, the king wanted to see Sebastian and Mary had to sort through her things and catch up on the going ons at court through her ladys.

"Kenna, Lola, Greer, how have you all been, I've missed you all."

"You've been doing your honeymoon wrong if you were thinking about us." All the girls laughed at that statement from Kenna.

"We did our honeymoon just fine, thank you. How has it been here?"

"Relatively quiet since Catherine left. My parents are telling me I have to find a suitable husband and soon, I'll be meeting a Lord Castleroy tomorrow, he works in the spice trade. Apparently loves pepper of all variety."

"He sounds interesting. You never know Greer, you might like the man."

"We shall see."

"Lola, you've been very quiet, how has your month been?"

"I'm sorry Mary, just feeling under the weather."

"You've been feeling sick for a few days now, maybe you should see Nostradamus."

"I'm fine, I heard he had a new patient come in, you remember Olivia. I don't know what happened but a servent saw her being taken in there last night."

"Hopefully she will be ok, but if you are still sick in a couple of days I'll drag you there myself."

There was no arguing with Mary now, truthfully Lola knew why she was feeling sick but she couldn't be telling anyone yet.

"So, the big question that no has bothered to ask yet. Any signs of pregnancy in our queen?"

"Kenna!" Greer and Lola exclaimed at her rudeness.

"I'm going to be getting those questions a lot. There signs yet but it's still early."

"That's true, it could be weeks before you see anything definite even if you did get pregnant on the honeymoon."

All the girls dissolved into laughter at that, they fell into easy conversation about how everything had been in their absence.

* * *

Sebastian had loved having Mary to himself for the last month but he knew it wasn't going to last, she had duties and his father had called his attention to tell him that he had duties now too. He had taken him with him to hear to problems of the people, he had to learn how to be better at helping the people if he was going to be king. Mary had helped him but he had a long way to go.

It was a long day of hearing peoples issues and trying to be a fair voice of reason, as the afternoon wore on his attention moved towards Mary. He was glad she had agreed with his view on their sleeping arrangements and they would be sharing one bed chamber. Their would be a welcome back dance and feast for the couple tonight, everyone at court seemed more settled to the idea of having Sebastian in line for the throne.

"We are done for the day. You should go and see your new wife, get ready for the dance tonight. You will be the centre of attention and everyone will expect to see the new couple as happy and preferably with signs of a new prince on the way."

"Isn't it too early for that, father?"

"Yes, but people want to see it anyway, be prepared, Mary in particular will be getting questioned all night and looked at constantly for signs of change. As you say, it's too early to tell even if she is and there's plenty of time if she isn't. But try to keep her calm, it will be frustrating for her, and it won't stop any time soon."

With that Sebastian left for his new bed chamber to find Mary.


	6. Chapter 6

"You need to tell Mary."

Lola knew Kenna was right but she didn't know how she would react, the fact that she was pregnant was bad enough, the father would make this even worse.

"How do I even do that?"

"I don't know, but she needs to know, before you start to show."

They were on their way to Mary and Sebastian's bedchamber now, they had been helping with the unpacking now they were back from their honeymoon. Kenna felt bad for Lola but she knew she was right, one way or another Mary had to know about this.

"I know, I will tell her."

They both entered the room and Mary was sat talking with Greer.

"Come on, you two. We have a dance to get ready for." Kenna exclaimed as she walked into the room.

"Yes Kenna, we were just chatting. Getting up now." Mary knew Kenna was always excited for a dance, especially since getting on King Henry's very good side.

"Actually Mary, you stay there, Lola wanted a chat too. Me and Greer will go and get the dresses from the seamstress."

Mary turned a confused look towards Lola, she had been slightly odd with her for some time but she had left it until Lola was ready to talk about it.

"Come and sit Lola. We haven't spoken much lately." She didn't miss the look of anger Lola gave Kenna before she left with Greer right behind her.

"I have something I need to tell you. I don't want you to be angry though."

"Ok, I'll try not to be." A look of concern came to Mary's face as she looked at her friend. "You can tell me anything Lola."

"I'm pregnant, Mary." That shocked Mary into silence. "Say something, please."

"I...I didn't know you were with anyone. Who is the man?"

"Ok, you remember a little while ago I went to Paris to help my brother out of a mess he managed to get himself into?"

"Of course I do. It was someone there, why didn't you tell me?"

"Mary, I didn't want to upset you."

"Why would I..." Suddenly it came to her, when she came back she was travelling with "Francis?"

Lola just nodded as she looked down at her hands.

"Oh Lola."

"I'm sorry, Mary. We didn't think he would ever come back here, it was before he heard about Catherine, we were both in bad places and I guess we were just a comfort to each other right then."

"I understand Lola, I'm not mad at you for being with him. Me and him were over."

Lola breathed a deep breath, she couldn't believe Mary was taking this so well.

"You're really ok with is?"

"Look, I'm not exactly happy about it, but I understand it. I'm not angry at you. You're going to be a mother and it will be a wonderful experience for you. But this child could be my undoing, Lola."

"What, how Mary?"

"If it is declared as Francis's child, he will be seen as a better option for King. Already with an heir on the way. If you two have this child before me and Sebastian conceive, it could cause a complete revolt. They moved a clearly fertile prince off the throne for someone who isn't."

"I didn't even think about it like that Mary. Do you think it would really happen that way?"

"I don't know for certain, but there are still a lot of people against Sebastiain being legitamised, this would be all they would need to knock him back down. And me with him."

"What do we do?"

"It can't be known that this is Francis's child, we need to find you a husband, before you begin showing. I'll help you anyway I can. Who else knows?"

"Kenna, and probably Greer by now. But no one else."

"Ok. We will all do what we can. I'm sorry you felt you had to go through this alone, that you couldn't talk to me."

"I thought you would hate me, for what I did with Francis, for being pregnant when the whole court will be looking at you to be pregnant as soon as you can."

"I don't hate you Lola. You are one of my best friends, I know you didn't do this to hurt me."

Just then Sebastian entered the bed chamers. Mary put her finger to her lips to let Lola know not to tell Sebastian what they were talking about yet, she would deal with that later.

"Sebastian, I thought you were with you father?"

"I was, now I have to get ready for a party are you talking about over there in the corner?"

Mary stood up and went towards her husband.

"Lola wants a husband, I've been recruited to help her."

"Ah, well I'm sure we can find you someone."

"I told her we would."

Sebastian knew there was something else that Mary wasn't sharing with him but he didn't want to pry into things between her and her ladies, he would be told when he needed to know.


	7. chapter 7

Mary had walked around the room with Lola at her side, attempting to scout out potential husbands for her. A lot of visitors made the options plenty, she smiled when she noticed her attentions taken by a man in the room. She didn't recognise the man but he was handsome and tall, she slowly walked towards him with Lola on her arm.

"Queen Mary, I apologise for missing the ceremony, such short notice, but congratulations on your marriage, I hear you have been aglow with happiness." She smiled genuinely at the gentleman.

"Thank you for coming. Many people couldn't come to the cermony but I'm happy to have you hear now." She noticed how he looked over to Lola. "This is my lady Lola, a very close friend of mine."

"Ah, Lord Narcisse." He reached down and grasped Lola's hand to kiss.

"I should go to find my husband, I hope I'm leaving my lady in capable hands?" She gave Lord Narcisse a strong look.

"Very, I promise to take care of her until your return." She nodded to him before leaving to find Sebastian.

She found him quickly enough, hid in a corner trying not to gain any attention, she stopped twice to ask whether there was any sign of pregnancy yet, she politely answered before moving on, trying not to become too frustrated.

"Hiding from me?" She approached Sebastian.

"Trying to hide from everyone else, I'd rather just take you back to our bedchambers." She frowned slightly at his tone.

"Bad night?" He smiled slightly, trying to ease her worry.

"Well my wife abandoned me and since then I've been questioned on our honeymoon activities four times."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to abandon you. I've been questioned all night too." She felt bad for leaving him to deal with it by himself all night.

"Want to talk about what's going on with Lola?" She looked up at him with a shocked expression. "I know you Mary, I know when something is going on. If you want to talk, I'm here."

"And if I can't?" She asked the question quietly.

"That's ok too." She seemed confused again.

"It is?"

"Mary, sometimes there may be things you can't share with me. I'm ok with that, just remember I'm here and I can be helpful sometimes." Mary just nodded to him.

He took her hand and led her onto the dancefloor then. He thought she just needed a distraction right now and he was happy to server smiling after a few seconds dancing with him. He ignored the looks from around the room and just imagined he was alone with her, no eyes on them. It made him feel better, less frustrated than he had been since they'd come back.

Mary just sank into her husband, she still wasn't used to even thinking that word but it made her smile every time she did. She let her worries float away as she danced in his arms, she felt confident Lola would find someone to marry and the whole issue would be out behind them. She seemed happy talking and dancing with Narcisse, she promised herself she would find out more about him though. Right now she didn't want to think about that though, she didn't want to think about anything. Sebastian smiled down at her and quickly joined their lips, they were brought out of their moment of togetherness by the cheers of some people in the crowd. Sebastian just laughed and lead Mary back of the dancefloor.

Sebastian smiled when the King came toward them, he kept hold of Mary's hand as he approached them.

"How are the newly-weds of French court?" Sebastian chuckled slightly at the question.

"Things are great."

"So how many inappropriate questions have there been tonight?" Henry was laughung as he asked the question this time.

"More than enough." Both of the men were surprised by the answer from Mary.

"Unfortunately that won't go away, you will be getting those questions for some time, everyone is anxious for a new Prince." Mary just nodded. "But you will both be happy to know people have begun to turn in for the night, you're able to leave any time you'd like." Mary felt herself smile at that as Henry walked away from the two of them.

"I should go check on my ladies before we leave." Sebastian nodded to her and watched as she walked away, directly to Lola across the room.

He watched as they spoke briefly, both happy with whatever was being talking about. She left Lola's side and walked back to him, he smiled to her and he took her hand in his.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, she had a good time tonight with Narcisse."

"Narcisse?"

"Yeah, do you how much about him?"

"There's been some rumours but I don't know much. I can ask around if you like?" She smiled at him in response, which he took as a yes, he would ask about him tomorrow. "Lola like him though?"

"She seems to, they apparently had a lot of fun tonight."

"There a reason for the husband search?"

"Her parents are getting on at her, they sent her here in the hope she would marry well and there's no sign of that yet, she's hoping ifnshe at least has some suitors it will get them to calm down. She wants to get married as well though, she's always been a romantic."

"Ok, well she has the best matchmaker she could hope for."

He still knew there was something she wasn't telling him but he meant what he said earlier, he was prepared for her not being able to share everything. He could tell it was bothering her though and wished she was able to talk about it, he couldn't help unless he knew what she needed. Right now he would just help how he could, starting with finding out all he could about Narcisse.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian hurried toward the bedchambers he knew he would find Mary in, he had found some disturbing news about Narcisse that he needed to share with her before he got any closer to Lola. As he rushed into the room he found Mary sat talking with Greer, he smiled as he saw them laughing at something he hadn't caught, Greer noticed him and cut her laughter short as she stood up suddenly.

"My Lord." He noticed her cheeks coloured slightly, though he couldn't place the reasoning behind it.

"There's no need for that Greer." He couldn't help the laughter in his voice. "Please call me Sebastian and I don't want to disturb your talk with Mary." He saw her cheeks deepen in colour at that and he turned a confused gaze to Mary in the hopes of clarification. She just chuckled lightly and stood up beside her lady, she nodded to her and Greer exhaled heavily as she hurried from the room.

"We were talking about... private things." She chuckled again and reveled in the sound of it.

"I won't pry, I'm just glad you were enjoying yourself, I'm sorry to have interrupted." She shook her head softly to him.

"You are always a welcome interruption." His face fell into a frown as he remembered his reason for here. "What is it?"

He moved closer to her and took hold of her arm, she moved with him to sit side by side.

"I did some digging into Lord Narcisse." He saw her face face fall at the tone he used.

"What did you find out about him?"

"There have been rumours about how he has treated previous wives, he's been married twice before, both of them died in terrible circumstances." He saw the confusion in her eyes. "It's said he forced himself on his first wife so soon after a miscarraige that she bled to death."

"Oh, my God." She stood up then and turned to face away from him.

"His second wife bled to death too, the rumours say she was found many time unconscious and bleeding heavily." He heard her sigh heavily and stood to join her.

"You know this for certain?" Her voice was quiet as she asked.

"I know nothing for certain, but this comes from people in his household." She nodded gently.

"I've been pushing Lola towards him in her hurry to get married." Confusion fell across him again as he finally turned her to face him, intent on finding out everything that was going on.

"Please, Mary. I can't help unless I know the full story, tell me what's happening?" He bent his head to make eye contact with her, she finally sighed heavily.

"Lola is pregnant." The answer shocked him.

"Who is the father?" He watched as Mary closed her eyes tightly, as if hoping this question wouldn't be asked.

"Francis is." He couldn't understand the tone she used.

"We have to get him back to tell him the news, he will be delighted he's to be a father." He stepped back from her then, not understanding how this was bad news. She sighed softly as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"He can't know." She must have seen the deepening confusion. "If he claims the child, his supporters will rise up and pull us down." It all suddenly made sense, they would want a prince with a heir already over one without.

"So we are to keep this from him?" He could sympathy in her eyes now.

"I didn't want you to be burdened with this news, this secret. But we cannot tell him, it could be our ruin."

"So you want Lola to marry someone, pregnant with someone elses child?" She nodded softly at his accusatory tone.

"It was the only choice but I fear time is not on our side and I will not put her in harms way by making her Narcisses wife." He ran through options in his mind quickly, any way he could think of to help.

"I wish you had told me earlier, I could have helped you." He smiled down at his wife. "I believe I know someone." He chuckled lightly as she looked up at him with bright eyes. "There's a Lord who came here to court Greer, I don't know why but it fell apart quickly. He came here specifically looking for someone to marry, I can't say I know him very well other than he has been married before and is generally well liked. Lord Julien?" He saw her smile at the suggestion before it fell slightly. "You're thinking of Greer, how she would react?" She smiled up at him at his ability to guess what she was thinking.

"He came here to court her and they didn't have a good end. I'll need to talk to her about it." He nodded to her.

"Is that the conversation I walked in on earlier?" Mary chuckled lightly.

"Yes, it was about that. How much did you hear of it?"

"Nothing, love. I heard the two of you laughing heartily at something, but nothing more." She smiled at him.

"I was attempting to cheer her up." He laughed lightly at her.

"I think you managed that." He bent and joined his lips with hers lightly. "I should go and talk to this Lord Julien then, and see if there's anything I can find out about him." He turned to leave but stopped short when he felt her hand go around his arm, he spun slowly to face her again.

"Thank you." This time she stretched up to join their lips and he sank into the kiss with her, tightly holding onto her back as they pressed against one another. It was short and sweet and left them both breathless as they pulled away. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He shook his head lightly.

"I understand, there may be things we can't share with each other. I want you to know I am always here though, to help you however I can, and keep any secrets you need me to." She smiled up at him.

"So you won't tell Francis?" He shook his head.

"I won't like keeping this secret, but I will do it. If that's what I need to do to keep you safe, then I will do it."

There was a small knock on the door as a steward entered the bedchamber.

"I'm sorry my Lord, the King would like to see you immediatly." He nodded to the steward before turning back to Mary.

"I will see you this evening." He pressed his lips once more to hers before sighing and hurrying back out the door to the waiting King.

* * *

Greer, having seen Sebastian leaving the bedchamber, hurried back in to be at Mary's side. She entered to find Mary stood with her back to the door, she turned to greet her as soon as she heard her.

"Poor Bash thinks you don't like him now." Her tone was joking but she knew she had made a fool of herself when she had left the room.

"I'll have to apologise to him tonight." Mary chuckled lightly at her, she smiled at seeing her so happy, she couldn't remember her ever seeming so light.

"Don't worry, I explained to him that we were just having a private conversation, he seemed to understand." She nodded lightly, still concerned.

"Did he hear anything?" Mary was already shaking her head.

"He knows nothing of you and Leith and he promised not to pry either. That's your secret to tell not mine." Mary sighed lightly. "He actually had an idea about Lord Julien." She frowned slightly, hoping for an explaination. "I told him about Lola, he thinks Lord Julien may be a way to... solve the issue."

"Oh, of course. He came here to marry, I'm sorry I didn't think of it myself." Mary chuckled lightly at her.

"That's quite alright, you've had enough to be dealing with today."

"He could be a prefect fit, he wants to marry quickly." She was thinking through the match and could see no faults in it, as long as they enjoyed each others company.

"And you have no problem with Lola marrying a match sent for you?" She sighed lightly.

"Well, my dad isn't going to be pleased about it, but he's rarely pleased about anything. I'm sure he will pick out another match for me soon enough, maybe one that is better suited and I don't manage to drive away the day after I meet him."

"What happened to that Lord Castelroy, I thought you were supposed to be meeting with him?"

"Yes, he got held up on his estate with some family business and that's when my father found Lord Julien, I imagine Lord Castelroy will be back in the running now. Maybe he will be here soon and I'll have another chance to wed." She smiled as Mary touched her arm in a sign of comfort.

"I've heard he is a good man." She nodded, she had heard similar things about him.


	9. Chapter 9

Mary smiled as Sebastian joined her as she walked to the hall, she felt his warm arm work it's way around her waist and his lips place a chaste kiss on her forehead as they continued walking. She heard him sigh lightly as they entered the room, all the attention quickly turned to the couple, it surprised her when he moved her straight to the area set aside for dancing, usually he left her to make conversation with people with the possible dancing later on the evening. She looked up at him questioningly.

"My father told me I don't dance enough, that I should show the court we are happy by dancing with you every chance I get." She chuckled lightly at the tone he used. "I didn't realise I had to dance in order to be happy but that's what I've been told."

"It's not about being happy, it's about showing the people that we are happy. Even if we were miserable we would still have to act that way, it's all about the way it looks. A dancing couple look like a happy one." She met his eyes then and saw an expression she couldn't make out in them.

"You're not miserable though are you?" She couldn't help the peal of laughter that came from her, drawing the attention of many around the room.

"Do you really think I'm that good at acting?" She was relieved to see him smile down at her now. "I'm most certainly not miserable, as far from it as I can be." She laughed lightly again as she was twirled one way and then another, landing herself firmly back wrapped in his arms, this time recognising the happiness in his gaze.

"Some news that may even cheer you further." She nodded for him to continue, guessing it had something to do with Lord Julien. "Lord Julien is a kind and fair man, he's been touched with the tragedy of losing two wives in child birth, he said to be much affected by it. He wishes to be married again and soon, I'm not sure why though, perhaps he's just lonely. Apperantly he's a romantic soul." Her smile brightened at the description, he seemed like a good fit for Lola, she would have to try to introduce them.

"Thank you, for asking after him." He nodded lightly.

"Anything for you, love." He joined their lips softly as the song came to an end.

"I'm going to relieve you of your dancing duties for now, seems I've got some match making to do." He chuckled lightly at her as she stepped out of his arms, she could feel his eyes on her as she walked away to where she saw Lola.

She got waylayed by a servant girl with a tray of some sort of tart pushing them towards her.

"Pomegranate tart, Your Grace."

"Oh, thank you." She took one of them from the plate and attemted to move on when she felt the girls hand on her arm.

"If I may, Your Grace. My sister ate these, at least ten a day and she was pregnant within the month." She tried to keep her smile in place as she nodded to the young girl and moved away swiftly, looking to Lola who had clearly heard the whole exchange, judging by the look of shock on her face.

"It must be hard getting that all the time." She nodded softly.

"It's to be expected though, everyone is just excited to see any signs of an heir." She found it difficult to speak of such issues with Lola given her own situation. "Anyway, I'm here to introduce you to Lord Julien." She scanned the room until she saw the man she recognised from when Greer introduced her to him. She turned back to see the confused look in Lola's eye.

"I though Lord Narcisse?" She shook her head strongly with a sad look on her face.

"We asked about him, he seems to have a bad history with wives. I don't want you in any danger."

"I don't understand?" She sighed lightly.

"His two wives have been rumoured to die at his own hands." Lola's expression now turned to one of concern.

"Oh, my God." She placed her hand on Lola's arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"Lord Julien is said to be kind and gentle. Come meet him?" Lola nodded to her gently, another smile coming to her lips.

Mary linked her arm with Lola's as they worked their way around the room to where Lord Julien stood, he smiled broadly as they approached him, fell into a low bow as greeting to Mary.

"Your Grace, looking as lovely as ever this evening." She smiled to him and nodded in greeting.

"Thank you Lord Julien, it's lovely to see you again." His attention shifted to Lola beside her.

"And a pleasure to meet your beautiful lady here." He extended a hand out to her which Lola took hold of, he swiftly bent to placed a featherly kiss on her knuckles. "If a lady she is, and not simply a lovely figment of my imagination." She shared a quick smile with Lola as she saw her cheek redden at his words.

"She is indeed one of my ladies, Lord Julien I'd like to introduce you to Lady Lola." She noticed he still hadn't released her hand, instead held it loosely with his own. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted, I believe my husband needs rescuing from some terrible social encounter." She had seen moments ago Sebastain seemingly cornered by two women and looking rather uncomfortable with the situation.

"You are a good wife to look after him that way." She laughed lightly at the comment from Lord Julien.

"He does the same for me when it's needed."

"Well, go save your man, I'll look after your lady here." She nodded to him with a light smile as she began to turn away. "Oh, and I wish you luck in a future heir, as is always the way with children, they come on their own clocks." Her smile deepened at his words, the only person who hasn't yet asked after or expected any signs of the heir yet.

As she approached Sebastian and the two ladies that were still sticking to his sides, she cleared her throat loudly startling them both and earning a relieved look from him.

"A dance, my love?" She smiled and put out a hand for him to take, she heard him sigh heavily as soon she he was out of the way of the two ladies.

"I came to save you." There was laughter in her voice as she spoke.

"I'm not sure how I got into that situation but I can safely say I don't want to be in it again. I'm following you everywhere for the rest of the night." She couldn't help the laughter burst forth at that remark.

"You're the future king, they expect you to take up a mistress at some point, they are gaining what favours they can with you now." She heard him scoff lightly and moved slightly so she could see his face better.

"You can't honestly think I'd take a mistress?" She shook her head lightly although she knew it was a normal occurance for kings to do so. "Mary, I would never."

"I know you wouldn't." He seemd satisified by her answer then as he kissed the top of her head as they danced.

He kept to his word and didn't leave her side for the rest of the evening, even joining conversation with her ladies earning smiles and laughs from them all.


End file.
